Цигун
'Цигун ' ( ) — это комплексы традиционных упражнений, возникшие на основе даосской алхимии и отчасти буддийских психопрактик, выполняемые преимущественно с оздоровительными и терапевтическими целями''Торчинов Е. А.'' Даосские практики // Путь золота и киновари: Даосские практики в исследованиях и переводах Е.А. Торчинова. — СПб.: Азбука-классика; Петербургское Востоковедение, 2007., 480с.: с.157-158. Хотя цигун представляет собой систему дыхательных и двигательных упражнений, носящих практический характер, изначально он был связан с религиозным мировоззрением даосских монахов, которые рассматривали упражнения цигун как необходимую практическую сторону космологических и физиологических представленийРабогошвили Артем Анатольевич. Новые религиозные движения в современном Китае.Автореферат диссертации. Этимология Цигун или Ци Гун — русская форма термина, образованного слиянием двух китайских иероглифов: Ци (氣) и Гун (功). Словарное определение слова «Ци» обычно дает смысл «дыхание», «воздух», «газ» и «пар», но оно также может быть использовано в контексте при описании отношений между материей, энергией и духом . Буквальный перевод «цигун»- «работа с Ци»Торчинов Е.А, Даосские практики. СПб.: Аз¬бука-классика; Петербургское Востоковедение, 2007.. Словарь русского языка Российской академии наук под редакцией В. В. Лопатина определяет слово «Цигун» как склоняемое. Практики Есть множество форм цигуна, происходящих из различных отношений в китайском обществе . В традиционной китайской общине медицинский цигун используется для профилактических и лечебных целей . В сообществах китайских боевых искусств цигун считается важным компонентом подготовки, повышающим боевые возможности . Религиозные общины, в том числе даосская и буддийская традиции, используют цигун в качестве части медитативной практики. Сторонники конфуцианства используют практики цигун для улучшения моральных качеств. Практики цигуна включают четыре вида обучения: динамическое, статическое, медитативное и виды деятельности, требующие внешних средств. Динамическая подготовка включает в себя специальные движения и распространяется на упражнения, такие как Тайцзицюань . Статическое обучение требует от практикующего спокойствия тела и слежения за его положением . Медитативная подготовка включает в себя визуализацию или сосредоточение внимания на конкретных идеях, звуках, образах, понятиях или моделях дыхания . Существуют также методы обучения, которые включают внешние средства, такие, как прием трав, массаж, физические манипуляции или взаимодействия с другими живыми организмами. Система цигун может состоять из одного или нескольких видов профессиональной подготовки. Критика Цигун считается частью альтернативной медицины , предположения о его положительном воздействии при лечении различных заболеваний базируются в основном на низкокачественных исследованиях''Lee M.S., Oh B., Ernst E.'' Qigong for healthcare: an overview of systematic reviews // JRSM Short Rep. 2011 February; 2(2): 7. PMID 21369525. PMCID PMC3046559.. По результатам этих исследований в настоящее время невозможно сделать вывод об эффективности цигуна. Некоторые исследователи скептически относятся к некоторым характеристикам цигуна и называют его предметом лженауки . Кроме того, происхождение и природа практики цигун привела к заблуждениям и злоупотреблениям . Злоупотребления практикой цигуна привели к образованию культов и появлению психических расстройств. История развития Известный отечественный китаевед Е. А. Торчинов связывает происхождение цигуна с эволюцией традиционной китайской религии даосизма. В I тыс. н. э. внешние алхимические практики даосизма подверглись деградации и упадку, что послужило толчком к развитию внутренней алхимии, так называемой «даосской йоги», а уже только в ХХ столетии на её основе развивается направление цигун. На вопрос, можно ли рассматривать цигун как возрождение даосизма, Е. А. Торчинов отвечает: В 1940-х и 1950-х годах китайское правительство пыталось интегрировать эти разрозненные подходы в единую систему с целью создания прочной научной базы для такой практики в рамках политической философии и культурной революции. Эта попытка, по мнению некоторых китаистов, оценивается как начало современной интерпретации цигуна . Через миграции, туризм и глобализацию практика и перспективы цигуна стали постепенно распространяться из китайской общины на весь мир. Боевой цигун Практика цигун является неотъемлемым компонентом китайских боевых искусств. Считается источником силы, а также теоретической базой и практической методикой изучения внутренних стилей боевых искусств. Боевое применение цигун, включающее такие дисциплины как Тайцзицюань, Багуачжан, Синъицюань, Люхэбафа, Шаолиньцюань и Вин Чунь представляет категорию китайских боевых искусств, которые опираются на концепцию Ци в качестве своей основы. Это направление цигуна ставит перед собой задачу поднять энергию физического и энергетического тела до такого уровня, чтобы повысить боевые способности воина (увеличение силы удара, защита тела от различных ударов, даже от колющего оружия). Большинство упражнений этих школ создавались теми мастерами цигуна, которые были одновременно и мастерами боевых искусств. Воинский цигун призван укреплять здоровье и повышать уровень боевого мастерства. Конфуцианский цигун Основная цель конфуцианского цигуна заключается в «реставрации тела и пробуждении энергии ци». Конфуцианские школы цигуна основывались на социально-научном совершенствовании. Целью цигуна они считали развитие функций человеческого организма, «сохранение сердца и взращивания природы человека через вскармливание великой ци». Основными методами считались «успокоение сердца» и «сохранение ночной ци». Суть конфуцианской системы заключалась в следующем: «Если сердце не забывает, то не растет ржание сердца». Конфуцианский цигун делает упор на воспитание цзюнь-цзы (высокоморального, совершенного человека). Он должен отличаться двумя основными достоинствами — гуманностью и чувством долга. Этот человек должен быть честным и искренним, прямодушным и бесстрастным. Он должен все видеть и все понимать, быть осмотрительным в речах, осторожным в делах. В сомнении — справляться, в гневе — обдумывать поступки, в выгодном предприятии думать о честности. Всего себя он посвящает высоким идеям, служению людям, поискам своего пути. Постигнув истину утром, он «может спокойно умереть» вечером. См. также * Пранаяма * Ицзиньцзин * Хуа То * Внутренняя алхимия * Нят-нам Примечания Литература * * * * NCAHF Position Paper on Acupuncture (1990) * Beyerstein B.L., Sampson W. Traditional Medicine and Pseudoscience in China: A Report of the Second CSICOP Delegation (Part 1) * Huston P. China, chi, chicanery: examining traditional Chinese medicine and chi theory // Skeptical Inquirer. 1995;19(5): 38-42, 58. * Barrett S. Be Wary of Acupuncture, Qigong, and «Chinese Medicine» * Mann F. Chinese Medicine Times, vol 1 issue 4, Aug. 2006, «The Final Days of Traditional Beliefs? — Part One» * * Castelão-Lawless T. Epistemology of Science, Science Literacy, and the Demarcation Criterion: The Nature of Science (NOS) and Informing Science (IS) in Context // Informing Science, June 2002. * Palmer D. A. Qigong fever: body, science, and utopia in China. — Columbia University Press, 2007. 356p. ISBN 978-0-231-14066-9. Фрагменты на Google Books * Мантек Чиа Трансформация стресса в Жизненную энергию. — «София», Киев, 1996 г. * Торчинов Е. А. Даосизм // Опыт историко-религиоведческого описания. СПб., 1993. * Торчинов Е. А. Даосизм. С-П. 1999. * [http://bagua.aisorgsu.ru/cigun/300%20questions/300questions_ogl.htm Линь Хоушен, Ло Пэйюй. Секреты китайской медицины. 300 вопросов о цигуне. Новосибирск. Наука, 1995.] * Ван Лин. Восемь упражнений Цигун. Ростов-на-Дону, Феникс, 1995. Ссылки * * Словарь скептика Категория:Цигун Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:Неакадемические направления исследований